beautiful love
by nyamo-chan
Summary: terminara la amistad de un grupo de amigas por confusiones y celos o la amistad sera mas fuerte que frentara cualquier obtaculo
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE BEAUTIFUL **

**CAPITULO 1**

hayate-chan si no te das prisas llegremos tarde decia una rubia agitada mientras corria por un parque apresuradamente

mou fate-chan no soy tan rapida como tu pero no te preocupes algun dia te alcanzare asi que sigue adelante respondia una castaña de pelo corto con un tono burlesco.

-hay hayate nunca cambiaras reclamaba una rubia que sujetaba la mano derecha de su amiga mientra corrian apresuradamente, sabes hayate no se porque montas siempre un teatrito cuando se nos hace tarde para ir al instituto.

-es que no te das cuenta fate-chan?

-he...? pregunte esxtrañada por su pregunta de que me debo dar cuenta de que siempre me haces bromas pesadas para divertirte y reirte de mi por las caras que pongo.

mmm... por una parte sip pero por otra parte me gusta que fate-chan siempre me sostenga la mano cuando yo ya no puedo correr mas y que nunca me dejas atras dijo una castaña mirando ala rubia con una sonrisa tranquila y un leve sonrojo.

-etto... mou hayate no digas tonterias dije un poco nerviosa ya ves otra ves estas haciendome una broma decia mientras llegabamos al instituto.

-segura fate? segura que estoy bromeado me dijo un poco seria al ver mi reaccion y luego se empezo a reir de mi.

-mou hayate ya ves otra ves te reis de mi dije un poco molesta

-es que no puedo evitarlo decia una hayate con lagrimas en lo ojos de tanto reirse de mi es que cuando fate se pone seria y se sorprede se ve bien graciosa y linda y me gusta cuando yo lo provoco decia mientras entrabamos al salon.

-hay fate-chan eres un blanco facil de mis bromas, pero sabes una cosas dicen que en broma a bromas se dice la verdad tu que piensas fate-chan sobre ese asunto.

-que pienso... mmm pues de que no tengo idea de lo que te pasa por esa cabezita tuya hayate-chan

-eh... mou fate-chan no te hagas ahora tu la graciosa conmigo yo no queria escuchar esa respuesta de tu parte

-hay hayate nunca cambiara le decia mientras nos incomporabamos en nuestro asiento ya que hayate y yo ibamos en el mismo salon y en los asientos de alado. Entonces que respuesta queria que te dijera hayate

-MMM... que densa ere fate-cahn solo queria otra mejor respuesta de tu parte pero cambiando de tema decia hayate nerviosa y al verla asi preferi dejar las cosas asi.

- uhp pero menos mal que llegamos a tiempo fate-chan sino hubieramos tenido problemas con huron-kun ha correcion con el profesor scraya hehehe

-hay hayate que malvada eres pero siempre te quise preguntar esto porque le dicen al profesor-scraya, huron-kun

pues facil y sencillo fate-chan si comparas al profe- scraya con un huron no le ves tanta diferencia bueno si hay una diferencia me decia mientras ponia una sonrisa malevola les dire que hasta me provoco un poco de miedo esa sonrisa.

cual es la diferencia hayate pregunte curiosa por la respuesta que me daria aunque os dire que ya me la imaginaba

-pues que un huron normal no lleva lentes y el profe-scraya si ¡verdad? y al decirlo se empezo a carcajear como loca.

al escuchar la repuesta de hayate no pude contener mas la risa y empeze a reir con ella no se de donde sacabas cada ocurrecias pero me alegra que me las contara todo porque gracias a ella pude reir como cualquier persona y como se lo prometi antes no dejaria que nada malo le sucediera y que siempre estaria su lado cuidandola y protegiendola pasara lo que pasara.

-alumnos sentados decia el pofesor-huron-kun cof cof es decir el profesor-scraya. hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante decia mientra entraba una chica con uno hermosos ojos azules y pelo rojizo mientra se dirijia al pizarron ha presentarse no podia evitar quitarle los ojo de encima pero al notar mi mirada me miro directamente y me sonrio he hizo que me sonrojara y me latiera el corazon de la misma manera que lo provocaba hayate pero yo diria que eso era diferente.

-señorita takamachi haria el favor de sentarse atras de la señorita harlowoh decia el profesor mientra ella se derijia al asiento vacio que se encontraba detras de mi pero lo que mas me sorpredio fue algo que jamas hubiera imaginado.

hola hayate-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte decia la peliroja ala castaña de pelo corto dejando impresionada a fate-chan.y dejando con interrogante de donde se conocian esas dos y al notar hayate la cara de fate se empezo a reir y compredio la situacion en la que fate se encontraba.

-ha no las he presentado verdad fate-chan ella es nanoha takamachi nanoha-chan ella fate T. harlowoh.

-gusto en conocerte takamachi por favor llamame por mi nombre si eres amiga de la pervertida de hayate eres mi amiga nyahhaaa

-oye eso ofende nanoha-chan decia una castaña falsamente molesta

-etoo... nanoha, si harlowoh-san si yo te llamo por tu nombre me gustaria que hiceras lo mismo conmigo decia una rubia apenada

-esta bien fate-chan dijo una nonoha sonriente con un leve sonrojo

cof cof chicas les gustaria compartir lo que estan platicando a la clase por favor dijo el profesor enfadado y las tres chicas apenadas se empesaron a reir desimuladamente por lo ocurrido....

Despue horas de estudio llego la hora del almuerzo

-fate-chan nanoha-chan que le parece si almorzamos justa en azotea de la escuela

para que se conozcan mejor ustedes dos.

mmm.... asintieron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas que estaba de acuerdo en almozar junta ya que las dos querian conocerce mas para saber mas una de la otra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno aqui les dejo mi segundo fic es un poco corto pero es porque esta empezando la historia xd pero ojal que le guste bueno hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

** LOVE BEAUTIFUL **

**CAPITULO 2**

**pov **

** hayate**

hayate-chan si no te das priasa llegaremos tarde ala escuela me decia mi amiga que corria agitadamente pero en lugar de correr me detuve y empece abromear con ella o como dice ella mortar un teatrito luego empezamos acorrer nuevamente pero esta vez habia logrado mi cometido ya que ella me sostenia de la mano luego me pregunto porque siempre hacia estas cosa y yo le conteste es que no te das cuenta de que me pregunto extrañadamente, porque siempre me gustaba que fate-chan me agarrara la mano pude notar un leve sonrojo por parte de ella pero luego me empece a rei ya que no queria que se diera cuenta lo que sentia por ella, luego empezo a balbucear cosas que en verdad me sacaban la risa pero no pude resistir y le tire una inderecta pero no se dio cuenta y lo tomo como una broma pero preferi dejarlo asi que se lo tomara como una broma por ahora me dije ami misma despues llegamos al salon y nos empezamos a reir del profesor que parecia huron no se porque pero siempre me gustaba que fate-chan sonriera me gustaba mucho su sonrisa y me alegraba que yo fuera la persona que la hacia sonreir luego de unos minutos algo sorprendente paso no podia creer lo que habian visto mis ojos era mi amiga de la infancia no podia creerlo ella habia regresado luego de verme y saludarme les propuse habrar en la hora de almuerzo ya que mi amiga fate-chan tenia cara de interogante de quien era solo sonrei y luego nos dirigmos al azotea de la escuela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno ya estamos aqui asi quien empieza primero a ocontar parte de su historia les decia a las chicas que se encontraba en frete de mi, entonces quien empieza primero dije de una manera sugerente.

-mou hayate porque no empienza tu dijo nanoha un poco nerviosa.

hay nanoha no se porque estas nerviosa si solo vas hablar lo que te ha pasado en estos tiempos que no nos hemos visto pero bueno si tu insiste ire yo primera pero con una condicion

-eh...esta bien pero que no sea unas de tus cosas de pervertida

+hay nanoha porque siempre piensas mal de mi...

-te contesto o seguimos siendo amigas

+seguimos haciendo amiga le dije un poco sonriente, mi condicion es simple y sencilla que cuando termine yo, le seguiras tu.

-mmm... esta bien hayate

+palabra de sailor scaot

- mou hayate deja tu tonterias

ok nanoha jejeje.... ah pero me falta otra cosa dije un poco sonriente al dirigir la mirada sobre fate, no creas que me he olvidado sobre ti fate-chan jejeje ria mientras veia la exprexion de fate aterrorizada

*eh....mou hayate creia que ya me habia librado de ti.

jajaja nunca te libraras de mi sonreia mientras me abalanzabe sobre ella abrazandola por la espalda

*etto... no se como tomar esa confesion hayate si como una maldicion o una bendicion

+aish que mala eres fate no ves que me dueles tus palabras me hice la enfadad mientras la tenia abrazada, luego me despegue de ellla y les dije que nos movieramos en la esquina de la azotea ya que ahi habia un lugar en donde sentarse, bueno ya que estan sentada y yo parada les contare como sucediero la cosas al conocer a nanoha ya que fate-chan esta desesperada en saber como conoci a nanoha-chan

*mou... hayare no estoy desesperada solo tengo un poco de curiosidad ya que no me habias comentado nada de ella.

-con que esas tenemos hayate no puedo creer que nunaca le hubieras dicho nada sobre mi, me has herido profundamente

+hay nanoha no te hagas la ofendidada que no te queda le dije con un tono bulesco ya que tenia sus tipicas caras de enfados

-luego de no hablar sobre mi, a fate-chan me ofendes que cruel eres hayate

calmate nanoha ya se por donde va el piedrazo, pero te dire porque no le habia comentado nada de ti a fate-chan es que la verdad nunca crei que volverias dije un poco triste -hayate-chan...pero sabes me alegras que estes aqui ya que ahora las tres vamos hacer la chicas super poderosas.

-*(hayate.... gritaron dos chicas molesta pero ala vez alegre)

bueno chicas no estamos deviando mucho del tema asi que empezare a relatar como nos conocimos yo y nanoha..cof cof aclra la garganta y empeze anarrar lo sucedido todo empezo cuando teniamos 6 años de edad

**FLAHS BACK**

-hayate como te fue en la escuela+me fue regular papa

-porque dices eso hija?

+es que en la escuela van hacer un concurso de dibujo pero yo no soy muy buena dibujando

-pero no pongas esa cara de triteza hija, sabes solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo y no pienses que el dibujo te saldra mal, solo piensa en el sentimiento que quieres tranmitir en tu pintura y veras que todo saldra como tu quieres.

+mmm dije alegre, gracias papa por levantarme el animo y te prometo que te hare el dibujo mas bonito para que te sientas orgulloso de mi.

-eso no es necesario hija si orgulloso de ti ya me siento.

+mama oiste eso mi papa se siente orgulloso de mi

-si hija ya lo oi pero tu papa o es el unico que se siente orgulloso de ti yo igual me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

-jajaja saben tengo la familia mas grandiosa de todo el universo los quiero mucho alos dos dije dadole un fuerte abrazo.

(dias despues)

{sentados niños hoy anuciaremos el ganador de la piuntura mas bonita de la escuela, pero antes quiero decir como su profesora para mi fueron todo hermosos. ahora diremos quien es el ganador, el ganador es...... felicidades tu cuadro fue el ganador .

+al escuchar quien fue el ganador me quede facinada y al terminar las clases fui directo ala casa para enseñarle amis padres el cuadro ganador y y mi premio que era una linda medalla pero...

tia signum tia shamal les decia asi ya que signum era la hermana de mi papa y la otra mujer su novia. ¿que hacen aqui pregunte inocentemente?

{hayate-chan perdonanos no pudimos hacer nada decia mi tia signum triste

+de que habla, no les entiendo

{hayate-chan te venimos dar una mala noticia tus padres... acaban de morir en un accidente automovilistico al regresar de una junta de trabajo

+no,no no es cierto mientes mis padres no pueden estar muertos, no lo podia creer asi que sali corriendo desesperadamente y pareciera que el cielo estubiera llorando conmigo ya que estaba empezando a llover fuertemente, no me lo prometieron me dijeron que simpre estarian conmigo, no quiero vivir no quiero estar sola.

-disculpa por que lloras?

+mis padres acaban de morir y no se que hacer yo no quiero estar aqui quiero estar con ellos.

- y tu crees que con eso se solucionara todo

+ no... pero tu no eres nadien para decir eso, ni siquiera te conozco

-ni yo ati pero sabes yo creo que tus padres no quisieran que tedes porvencida facilmente no crees

+ es verdad ellos simpre decian que siguiera adelante no importara que pasara que ellos siempre estarian a mi lado, pero me mintiero no estan conmigo

-te equivocas ellos estan contigo es que no lo sientes

+ sentir que?

-ellos estan a tu lado porque siempre estaran en tu corazon siempre y cuando nos lo olvides y no te des porvecida, y mientras nunca olvides eso, nunca estaras sola ya que ellos siempre cuidaran por ti. ademas yo siempre cuidare de ti aunque no te conosca pero... seremos buenas amiga

-gracias gracias por todo etto...

-nanoha me llamo takamachi nanoha y el tuyo

+yo me llamo yagami hayate

-bueno hayate-chan creo que hay personas que aguardan por ti asi que no les hagas esperar y dales una buena despedidas a tus padres

+mmm.. gracias nanoha-chan gracias por ofrecerme tu mano y ayudarme a salir de la oscuridad que me encontraba.

-no hay deque, solo recuerda esto hayate nunca olvides que no estas sola ya que hay personas que te aprecia y te quieren mucho. bueno me voy ya que me imagino que esas dos muchachas que vienen ahi son tus familiares te cuidas y no veremos muy pronto

+adios y gracias por tu ayuda gritaba mientra que esa chica misteriosa se alejaba poco a poco.

{hayate estas bien no te ha pasado nada

+ no te preocupes signum estoy bien ya comprendi muchas cosas, gracias a una persona que me hizo entender que no todo esta perdido

**FIN DEL FlASHBACK-**

y despues de lo ocurrido volvi aver a nanoha en la escuela ya que habia ingresado en el mismo salon que yo, nos hicimos muy amiga y en ese entonces eramos inseparables asi que ay termina mi ralato ahora es tu turno nanoha-chan dije pero ninguna de ellas dos daba razones de vida ya que se me quedaban viendo con cara de que no lo puedo creer al ver esa reaccion solo me empece reir.

+chicas no se deben de preocupar por mi yo ya supere todo esos problemas ahora vivo feliz con mi otra familia y todos gracias ha ustedes ya que cada una me enseñaron y me estan enseñando a descrubir cosas nuevas.

*hayate entonces te encuentras bien

+porsuesto fate-chan pero si me quieres consolar podemos hablar de eso mas tarde le dije mientra sonreia coquetamente

*ha-hayate como se te ocurre pensar en eso de verdad que no-no cambiaras

+mou fate-chan que mal pensada eres yo me referia a que me invitara un helado, la mal pensada eres tu fate-chan

*etoo... mou hayate no es mi culpa por pensar asi ya que tu siempre estas molestandome

- eso es verdad hayate tu siempre tiras cada inderecta que no sabes cuando dices la verad por eso te tengo catagolizada como una pervertida

+mou... nanoha no es mi culpa ser tan alegre y ustedes dos tan aburridas por eso dice el refran dios las hace y ellas se juntan jejeje, pero bueno cambiando de tema es tu turno nanoha-chan

** pov **

** nanoha**

me despide de mi madre y sali corriendo a la escuela y al llegrar estaba muy nerviosa ya que tenia mucho miedo porque no conocia a nadien me presente con el director y le dije que era la nueva estudiante , me dio la bienvenida y llamo aun profesor ese maestro era alto rubio y muy flacido hasta parecia que era mujer me quise reir pero me aguante la ganas, luego me dijo que esperara fuera del salon y luego cuando me llamara entrara y me presentara al oir la señal del sensei entre al salon y me dirigi al frente al pizarron para presentarme pero al mirar al frente me percate que una chica con ojos color carmesi y cabellos rubio muy hermosos me miraba fijamente y al sentir sus ojo color carmesi me puse muy nerviosa no se cual era la razon por la me ponia de esa manera al ver esos ojos pero solo le sonrei y al ver ella que le sonrei aparto su mirada con un leve sonrojo luego el profesor dijo que me sentara en el lugar vacio que se encontraba tras de ella y al dirirme hacia ella me lleve una gran sorpresa en esa clase iva mi amiga de la infancia y no pude contenerme. cuanto tiempo sin verte hayate-chan le pregunte a ella se sorpredio igual que yo pero luego empezamos a charlar pero lo que me daba mas curiosidad era esa chica que tenia cara de interrogante luego al notar eso hayate nos presento y luego propuso que charlaramos en la hora del almuerzo para conocernos mejor yo acepte ya que queria saber mas de esa chica que me hacia sentir algo especial, luego de dirirginos ala azotea empece ha discutir con hayate y luego de disgutir con ella empezo a meterse con fate-chan yo solo observaba se veia que se llevaban bien porque hayate-chan la abrazaba de una manera especial pero lo mas extraño que al verlas jugando de esa manera senti una punzada en mi pecho no sabia lo me estaba pasando con fate-chan pero era un sentimiento que me alegraba y ala vez me causaba dolor luego hayate-chan empezo acontar su historia y lal terminarla de contar, fate y yo nos quedamos sorprendida ya que lo habia contada con tanta naturalidad despues hayate se me quedo viendo y me dijo nanoha es tu turno yo solo me quede mirandola y luego solo sonreri.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-esta bien hayate-chan pero luego va ser tu turno de fate-han ya que quiero conocer mas de ella.

+ oiste eso fate-chan ahora ya no te podras safar de nanoha-chan ya que cuando dice algo ella no hay manera de safarse bueno solo si no quieres conocer al demonio blanco

*demonio blanco?

-pues vera fate-chan cuando estudiabamos la primaria juntas nuestro uniforme era blanco de ahi viene la segunda palabra y la del demonio es cuando dejo aun pobre niño traumado por hacerle una broma de mal gusto

*ehhhhhhhh

-mou.. hayate no digas eso sabes que asi no sucedio, ves ya estas asustando a fate-chan

*ah no te preocupes nanoha ya se como es de exagerada

+ mou fate no las defienda

-bueno ya basta de tonteria hayate-chan ya que empezare a redactar lo que paso de mi, luego de abandar este lugar si no hatate-chan va crear una mala reputacion de mi. bueno empezemos

**FLAHS BACK**

-hayate-chan te tengo una mala noticia ami padre le propusiero una propuesta de trabajo en el extranjero y el acepto y nos hiremos dentro de una semana asi que dejare la escuela

+no puede ser nanoha

-los se hayate-chan pero no le puedo decir nada a mi padre, pero sabes aunque no nos veamos, siempre te recordare

+ lo se nanoha ya que tu siempre recuerda tu promesa

-te prometo, que nos volveremos aver hayate-chan asi que no te dare un adios si no un hasta luego

+eso espero nanoha si yo misma te hire a buscar jejeje

- bueno hayate no s volveremos aver

+adios nanoha y nunca te olvides de mi

-no te preocupes hayate-chan porque siempre te recordare

luego de despedirme de hayate-chan ingrese ala nueva escuela en el extrajero conoci aunas nuevas amigas de una manera peculiar ya que una estaba molestestado ala otra asi que me molesto ver la manera en que la trataba y le di una bofetada y le dije

-duele sabes es mas doloroso pero sabes duele mas cuando alguien te arrebata algo que aprecias

luego nos empezamos a pelear pero la chica que era timida y estaban molestando nos detuvo y luego de escuchar su voz nos detubimos de pelear, despues de lo susedido nos empezamos a ll var bien haciamos todo juntas y ya habian pasado ya habian pasado nueve años que no veia a hayate-chan pero lo que me alegraba es que siempre me comunicaba con ella en el chat o celular y ya casi terminando la secundaria algo malo paso......

{nanoaha algo malo ha pasado }

- que pasa oni-chan que haces aqui

{tienes que venir rapido conmigo nuestro padre ha sufrido un accidente}

-no no puede ser vamos no hay tiempo que perder

al llegar al hospital toda mi familia estaba y no podia soportar ver la cara que tenian todos asi que me hice la fuerte y le dije atodos que todo iba a salir bien entoces mi mama me abrazo y me dio la gracias, pasaro semanas y mi papa no despertaba pero hasta que un dia desperto y todo nos alegramo termine de estudiar la secundaria y mi padre por no precuparnos mas, decidio que volvieraamos de nuevo a nuestro antiguo hogar y que pondriamos poner una pasteleria ya que nos quedariamos ahi para siempre,

**FIN DEL FlASHBACK-**

-luego de eso me despide de mis amigas fue muy triste pero me promeetiro que me iban a visitar y luegovolvi y ahora estoy aqui contando mi historia nyahaaha.

+nanoha no sabia que habias pasado todo eso

-bueno hayate eso ya paso asi que no haya que preocuparse

*me alegro que no hubiera perdido a tu padre,porque una familia es muy importante

-fate-chan susurre porque al hablar ella sobre mi familia puso una cara de tisteza y con mas razon queria saber sobre ella.

+ bueno fate-chan es tu turnpo- decia una hayate animandola pero en eso momento habia tocado para la hora de entrada y y fate-chan ya no pudo contar nada sobre ella

-fate-chan la llame

* si que pasa nanoha

-me contaras alguna vez tu historia ya que yo soy una extraña para ti y creo que te sientes incomoda al contarmela ya que creo que es duro para ti

*no te preocupes por eso nanoha si te contare ademas tu no eres una extraña para mi ya que eres amiga de hayate y ahora eres mi amiga ya que yo te considero una

-mph, asenti con un leve sonrojo ya que me habia emocionado lo que me habia dicho, luego hayate nos llamo griatando que ya bajaramos, ya que ibamos a llegar tarde ha las clases asi que me arme de valor y le agarre la mano a fate-chan dejandola sorprendida ya que un leve sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas pero ese sonrojo me parecia tierno asi que solo sonrei y nos dirijimos al salon.

******************************************************************************************************************

bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia asi que disfrutela, cuidense todos y hasta el proximo capitulo


End file.
